


Letzte Weihnacht

by Rincraban



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincraban/pseuds/Rincraban
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>前情提要见Last Christmas的歌词╮(╯▽╰)╭</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letzte Weihnacht

**Author's Note:**

> 1.Disclaimer: Characters not mine.
> 
> 2.OT的ABO背景，关于标记的设定太麻烦不要理它。咳本来的点梗只是瑟兰兰散发信息素让欧爷吃醋，但这么纯洁的理由不适合太用力于是我进一步发挥成了………………………………内详。  
> 妖孽大王与鬼畜欧爷出没慎。  
> 手一抖搞成了凶残的军统设定所以似乎……好像……也许……有点太耻鸟(*/ω＼*) 越写越感觉怪怪的好像有点断条呃质量不保证。  
> 自认接受不了大尺度者勿入，入了的……既然决定要看ABO就不要装作有节操了！你已经暴露了！没有人会相信的！
> 
> 3\. Frohe Weihnachten是圣诞快乐，Tschüss是去死不对再见，Vater是父亲，Sohn是儿子。作者的德语是度娘教的水平你懂仅用作装逼。  
> 。
> 
> 4.尽情发挥ABO特点（泄殖腔什么的感兴趣者请自行查阅资料）的糟糕play，顺带圣诞贺的酒酿小肉卷，请勿携带任何智商、节操极其相关制品，食用愉快。

      “Frohe Weihnachten.”   


      “Frohe Weihnachten.”裹着纯白貂皮的金发男人“啪”的踢上吉普车门，头也不回地说道，“Tschüss.”  
      道路上的积雪已经清扫干净，整齐地堆叠在两旁。他却偏要踩着草坪走来，长及膝盖的裘皮大衣下露出的竟是灰绿色军装裤和漆黑的军靴，每一步都陷进厚实的白雪里。  
      如果抬头望一眼，一定能看到二楼窗前站着的是谁。但他没有，他大步走向门口，目不斜视，金发在冻风里飞扬起来。  
欧洛费尔饮尽杯中残酒，不动声色地注视着平安夜前才归家的儿子。他面前的落地窗安装的好像不是玻璃而是冰晶，上面没有一丝一毫雾气，即使天      上铁灰色的云块已堆积得快要触及松树梢头，距离彻底的日落只有不足一个小时，由于白雪的反光，他仍能将下方的一切尽收眼底。  
      他数着雪地上仅有的一串脚印，慢慢眯起眼睛。虽然瑟兰迪尔仍高傲地昂着头，腰背挺直，大步流星，但他看得出来，迈步时的不自然，起落时腰身的僵硬——况且，瑟兰迪尔身上那件雪白的貂裘，显然并非男款。  
      欧洛费尔将窗户推开一道缝隙，冻风顿时呼啸着灌进来掀起窗帘上下翻飞，他却仿佛只迎来了微风拂面，银灰色长发末梢幽幽扬起几缕而已。  
寒冷气流冲淡了那股淫靡的香气，然而飘散的信息素仍无法忽略。

 

      瑟兰迪尔跺了两下脚，震掉粘在靴子边的雪块。一楼大厅里空无一人，只有壁炉火焰熊熊。他扶着门框喘了口气，他的身体自腰部以下正从麻木中苏醒过来，被尖锐的刺痛占据，而特殊时期的情热还未褪去。不过他很快重新站直，踢掉靴子，光脚踩上地板。  
      “瑟兰。”欧洛费尔站在二楼俯视他，一手搭在扶手上，语气平淡地像与一个普通下属打招呼。在这冰雪围困的堡垒中，他只披着一件丝质衬袍，与搭在肩头的长发是同样颜色。  
      “……父亲。”听到自己名字的瞬间瑟兰迪尔僵了一下，然后抬手整理自己的头发加以掩饰。  
      这正是他所预计的局面，但真正开始了，却还有些忐忑。见过欧洛费尔的怒火的人很少，而想要见到的，也许绝无仅有。  
      “Frohe Weihnachten, Vater.”瑟兰迪尔露出一副无所谓的模样耸耸肩，貂裘厚实的毛领自然地向两侧滑落，在跌下肩头前他拉紧了它。他避开欧洛费尔的目光，向一侧的旋梯走去，“您一定不介意我先去清洗一下。”  
      欧洛费尔清楚地看到，貂裘之下并没有其他衣物存在，雪白的绒毛与皮肤之间却有着几块碍眼的紫红色痕迹，锁骨上甚至印着一圈清晰完整的齿痕。他知道瑟兰迪尔是故意让他看到的，这是挑衅和示威。幼稚，但作为父亲和长官，他必须回应。他仍望着下方的大厅，目光并未跟随瑟兰迪尔的移动。他的房间在走廊另一侧的尽头，必须经过自己身边。  
      欧洛费尔估量着他脚步的速度，等他靠近自己背后，缓缓道：“不，我介意。一年不见，你的礼节不应如此敷衍。”  
      “您真是严厉。”瑟兰迪尔按捺住心脏加速的跳动，舔着嘴唇微笑。他尝到了一点血味，原来嘴唇有些破损，先前并未注意：“可我不打算听从这命令，即使是来自您，父亲。要知道，拒绝见面的是您，我可是很乐意尽孝的。”  
      哦，这个该死的敏锐的时期。不足一米的距离，他的鼻尖萦绕着强大的——也许是他见过的最强大的——Alpha的气味，令他的身体迅速遗忘了酸痛，炙热由内而外烘烤着他。他吮了一下唇上发痒的伤口，也许肿起来了，烫得很。  
      欧洛费尔微微侧过脸，没有看向他，却让他看到自己锋利的唇角上挂起的一丝微笑。“我不需要，”他的唇色格外浅淡，他身上好像只有一双幽碧的眼眸有着银灰以外的色调，“一个用身体来尽孝的儿子。”  
      瑟兰迪尔抽了口冷气。  
      父亲向来很少显露仁慈，但他没想到会听到这样的回答。  
      耻辱在他的脑海中引发一声轰响，与情热一同于血管中蹿跃。  
      “您这样说，”他绷紧了声线慢慢道，指甲狠狠抠了一下掌心，“太令我伤心了。”身体状况并不好，几乎感觉不到肌肉的力量，但他决定尝试一下偷袭，这样的角度欧洛费尔不可能看到，他可以抓住父亲的右臂向后扭转，不需要花多少力气……  
      一瞬间欧洛费尔侧身躲过，顺势抓住他袭向自己肩头左手向前方拖拽，乘瑟兰迪尔脚下趔趄自己后退一步到他身后，用力将他的手臂扭过肩头压向背后，同时一脚踢在腿弯上。  
      瑟兰迪尔闷哼一声重重跪在地上，肩膀没有脱臼但剧痛丝毫不弱，欧洛费尔甚至一脚踩在他小腿上，幸好动作的瞬间他为了方便踢掉了居家的拖鞋只是光着脚，而没有穿着平时沉重坚硬的军靴。若非处于特殊时期，瑟兰迪尔也许还有机会挣脱，但现在直接接触皮肤，Alpha极具侵略性的信息素疯狂刺激着他的神经，他的身体立刻做出回应，腰部酥麻而下腹收紧，后穴甚至挤出了些液体。  
      “委屈吗？”欧洛费尔抓住他的头发毫不怜惜地向后拉扯，迫使他以最大角度艰难地仰头看着自己，“只一句话就让你失去冷静，你真的考虑过你所要求的意味着什么？”  
      “只是因为说这话的是你，父亲。”瑟兰迪尔咬着脸颊内侧，血腥味在口腔里集聚。后仰的角度令他感觉天旋地转，欧洛费尔高大得遮蔽了整个天空，温暖的室内好像也被冷空气侵占了。  
      他在军中见识过许许多多富于攻击性的、粗鲁的Alpha，也许他们拥有值得称赞的强壮肉体，但与欧洛费尔相比，他们不过是些炸开翎毛、自鸣得意的斗鸡。他自身足够强大，便能以绝对的力量征服他们：不过是一群跪伏于暴力之下的动物，妄图以暴力统治别人，自然也接受来自别人的暴力的统治。  
      他已经稳稳踩上了他们头顶。他还能喜欢谁呢，除了他尊贵的威严的美丽的父亲？  
      欧洛费尔低低地俯下身，直到他们的眼睫几乎相触。瑟兰迪尔睁大眼睛，不想露出畏惧。  
      “是什么令你以为，”欧洛费尔微凉的呼吸拂过他的头顶，好像连骨骼都还是酥麻，“在我面前，就可以肆无忌惮地露出可悲的脆弱了？”  
      “……”瑟兰迪尔再次感觉到了屈辱，但他不想在言语上认输，“策略而已。至少我令您动怒了，您不再是一块冻在阿尔卑斯山顶的石头，您被撬动了。”  
      “这就是你的计划？投入颇多，收益微弱，”他放开瑟兰迪尔的头发，拇指按在嘴唇渗血的伤口上，“如果不是愚蠢，就是在赌气而已。”  
      他说的没错，瑟兰迪尔意识到。但既然是在赌气，就不会严密地讲究理性与逻辑。他感受着唇上的灼痛，放纵自己血液的逆冲：“公平些，父亲，您不肯帮我解决发情期，我总得自己想办法，难道您希望我可悲地守着所谓贞操忍耐？找别人的话，您知道，很少有一个人就能满足我的。”  
      “那么，”欧洛费尔放开他的手，扯着头发将他拉起来，“你满足了吗？”  
      瑟兰迪尔意识到了什么，慢慢睁大眼睛。  
      “父亲……”  
      “去浴室，”欧洛费尔推着他转身，“我房间的。”

 

      欧洛费尔在暗示同意，瑟兰迪尔立刻意识到。在他仔细思考这转变将带来什么之前，身体便妄自兴奋起来，带动后穴收缩，一抽一抽的疼，分身也抬起头来，直接被军裤粗糙的布料摩擦着。欧洛费尔扭着他的手臂，虎口掐住上臂的麻筋，推他趔趄着快步走进自己的房间。  
      强势的Alpha的气息令身体愈发酸软，连站立都有些艰难，快步行走更是一种折磨。瑟兰迪尔有些委屈，他知道父亲正气愤，可还是忍不住渴望一点温情——这么多年来他抗住了所有孤独、辛苦和体质加诸的种种痛苦，然而欧洛费尔的相对于他的两个身份，都极易引发出潜藏的依恋。  
目的地并不远，方才发生争执的地方就在欧洛费尔的房间门前，穿过玄关左转就是浴室。  
      此刻无论欧洛费尔想怎么做，瑟兰迪尔都期待着，毫无反抗的心思，所以未加防备，被欧洛费尔轻松地把上半身按在洗手台上。那黑色大理石台面十分宽阔，欧洛费尔把他按下去的时候加力向前推搡，使台面边缘坚硬的直角一直卡到腿根，勉力抬头才避免了下巴磕在上面。  
      “父亲！”瑟兰迪尔痛呼一声。  
      欧洛费尔没有手下留情，利落地将他的双臂反剪，拷上不知什么时候拿到手里的手铐。  
      瑟兰迪尔试着拉扯了几下，手腕上传来的寒冷和疼痛告诉他那不是垫了软皮的情趣用品而是实实在在的军械，用力挣扎会导致割伤。一般的手铐他倒是解得开，但欧洛费尔不会给他这个机会。  
      “听话。”欧洛费尔在他屁股上不轻不重地拍了一记。  
      因为双臂背后，一番拉扯中白貂裘松散的前襟散开，他的胸膛直接贴在冰冷的台面上，皮肤的灼热瞬间被冷却。瑟兰迪尔忍不住颤抖了一下，但很快说服自己一动不动地趴好，只是尽量抬头看着镜子。  
      “我一直很听话。”瑟兰迪尔咬着牙，试着平息后穴的抽痛。他大概猜到欧洛费尔想干什么了，不禁有些害怕。  
      镜子里他的银发的长官已然收敛了外露的怒气，找回了令瑟兰迪尔又爱又恨的不动如山。锐利的眉峰、沉静的双眼、威严的鼻梁、削薄的嘴唇，这张与瑟兰迪尔自己神似的面孔将Alpha固有的侵略性转化成可怕的威压与神圣的庄严，可想而知，一旦染上分毫情欲，便将格外艳丽。  
      一旦他认为有什么是必须得到的，他便愿意为其付出任何代价，现在终于可以收获了吗？瑟兰迪尔发觉泪腺好像也有些活跃，被他狠狠镇压了。  
      “你就是这样听话的吗？”欧洛费尔面无表情地掀开毛茸茸的貂裘，一把扯下他的裤子，下面再也没有其他遮蔽，“你听了谁的话？”  
      瑟兰迪尔看不到自己裸露出来的部位，但室内温度不算太高，处于敏感期的皮肤立刻接收到了冷风的刺激，提醒他自己暴露的模样。对他来说这不是什么大不了的事，然而看到镜子里欧洛费尔垂下的视线的落点，瑟兰迪尔的神经便无法遏制地亢奋起来。抽痛愈发严重了，他知道自己的后穴激动地吐出了些白色浊液——在他渴求的恋人与尊敬的父亲面前。  
      他抿紧嘴唇，下定决心：“当然是您，父亲，是您逼我使用这样的手段的，谁让您当初不答应呢？”  
      欧洛费尔不动声色地垂着眼睛，似乎对面前淫靡的景色无动于衷：“你如何知道这下作手段会生效？”  
      瑟兰迪尔望着镜子里父亲幽碧的眼睛，即使他不与自己对视：“总要试试的，下作与否，跟成功率无关。”  
      欧洛费尔在他白生生的屁股上响亮地拍了一记：“胡闹。我是这样教你的吗？”  
      “嘶……按照您教我的办法，”瑟兰迪尔舔舔嘴唇，“我该想办法把您从长官的位置上扳倒，控制在自己手中，就可以为所欲为了。很诱人的想法，但是太麻烦了，况且现在是战争时期——我多么渴望和平啊。”  
      “……”欧洛费尔简直被他气笑了。  
      雪白的臀瓣上指印和抓痕清晰可见，穴口虽闭合着，但皱褶明显有些红肿。欧洛费尔的指尖压了两下，轻松挤进了第一个指节，抻薄了一点的嫩肉几乎透明。  
      瑟兰迪尔额头抵着冰凉的台面，一动不动，试图隐藏起疼痛的表情。欧洛费尔不动声色地弯弯手指，抽出来，指尖上除了白色的浊液外，还混着些许鲜红。  
      瑟兰迪尔并非柔弱易伤的Omega，他不缺乏锻炼，各方面的。仍未彻底止血的内部，告诉了欧洛费尔他归家前的夜晚有多疯狂。  
“你喜欢忍着，就忍耐到底吧。”  
      瑟兰迪尔哼了一声，紧接着咬紧牙关。父亲骨节分明的食指再次探入后穴，这次是整根没入，他能清楚地分辨出每个指节怎样通过入口。得到过充分扩张的肠道要容纳它并不困难，即使再加上中指也没关系，但它们有力地弯曲起来，朝不同方向抠弄，时而碰到内部尚未愈合的伤口，时而戳刺到敏感点，在欧洛费尔的故意刺激下，不可预知的疼痛与快感使他控制不住地颤抖。  
      每到发情期他便没有任何胃口进食，加上刻意的疯狂，他的身体已经很疲惫了。可还是会有反应，对情热中的可悲的Omega来说任何刺激都是性刺激，阴茎已经立起来抵在冰凉的洗手台上，只有他自己知道在这之前它就已经因为太多次的高潮而射不出什么东西了。  
可是不满足，还是不满足，把自己活生生撕开都不能满足。  
      瑟兰迪尔额头重重抵着洗手台，呼吸近距离落在大理石的台面上，制造出大片水滴，沾湿了他的鼻尖。  
      “哭了？”  
      “没有。”  
      “你在害怕。”  
      “我说了没有！”瑟兰迪尔用力一挣，右腿向后踢蹬，不顾手铐割破皮肤与仍在后穴里搅动的手指。他的手腕上本来也是满淤青，这一点疼痛几乎感觉不到。  
      他当然没有成功，欧洛费尔在他作为发力支点的左脚内侧踢了一记，赤裸的脚很容易就在浴室地面上打滑，失衡感令瑟兰迪尔不得不落下右脚。  
“愤怒不是一种好掩饰，冷静些，瑟兰。”欧洛费尔抽出手指，被他抠挖出来的液体已经顺着瑟兰迪尔的笔直腿流到了地上。伤口不算严重，但丝丝缕缕的血流一直没止住。  
      “我希望我不需要掩饰。”  
      “我也希望，”欧洛费尔按住他的腰椎阻止他起身，扯了条毛巾擦拭，“但所有人都需要掩饰。我也需要。”  
      瑟兰迪尔扭头把侧脸贴在台面上，既然已经被发现了，他便不再保持那个令人气闷的姿势，暴露出脸上的湿意来。但他仍然忍着不肯抽噎，那太难看了，如果可能的话他希望自己的声音里的鼻音也能去掉：“掩饰什么？您对我的厌恶吗？”  
      欧洛费尔皱起眉，不，只是眉头互相靠近，他常年的冷漠冻结了岁月，眉心处没有一点皱褶：“闭嘴，瑟兰。”  
      “……为什么不能说？因为我说的正是您所试图掩饰的吗？！”尖锐的声音一出口，瑟兰迪尔自己都吓了一跳，但他没有心情去在意这个，如果不是欧洛费尔施力压住的地方正好使他难以转移重心，他一定像条刚出水的鱼一样弹起来直视他，“您当然应该感到厌恶！我不仅自己不知羞耻，还利用感情逼迫您同我行此苟且之事！欧洛费尔将军！我怎么配成为您的儿子！”  
      他身上唯一一件蔽体之物都还是女人的衣服，欧洛费尔故意留着它，不就是想羞辱他吗？  
      “因为你是我创造的。”欧洛费尔仍然不轻不重地按着他，恢复了面无表情，瑟兰迪尔的挣扎甚至没能弄乱他一根头发，那银灰色的绸缎水一样披落。他打开左上方的柜子，取出一个装有粉末的棕褐色玻璃瓶和一包棉签，“你所成为的模样，就是我想要你成为的模样。”  
      瑟兰迪尔眨眨眼睛，水珠还挂在睫毛上，视野朦胧而扭曲，他没听明白欧洛费尔在说什么。  
      “腿张开，放松，”欧洛费尔站到他双脚之间，在棉签上沾了药粉，慢慢探进他的后穴，“以它的大小无论你夹得多紧都不会有感觉的，所以放开它。”  
      “……”瑟兰迪尔的思维还停留在觉得自己听到了什么不得了的话，但是……哦，这该死的说话方式，他不能确信自己所理解的含义是否只是一厢情愿，也许可以再试探一下？“我不觉得我需要用药，”他小心地找回平时语气里的冷淡和傲慢，“只是一点擦伤，您知道我遇到过很多更严重的。”  
      “不，你需要消炎，”欧洛费尔抬起幽碧的眼睛，通过镜子与他对视，“相信我，以及止痛。”  
      瑟兰迪尔挑眉。  
      “打个赌吗？”  
      “什么赌？”  
      “你会哭起来停不住，像两岁时尿床被发现一样。”  
      这真是莫大的侮辱。“如果您认为我还跟两岁时一样那么一定会输的很惨。赌注呢？”  
      欧洛费尔替他上完药，掌心按在穴口外揉了几下，热力混合着渗入伤口的药粉引起一阵惬意的微痛：“老办法，答应对方一件事。”  
      “果真是老古董的办法，”瑟兰迪尔任由对方解开手铐后扯着头发把他拉起来，配合地仰起头，暴露出喉咙的线条，“不过我答应。”

 

      欧洛费尔的浴池足以让两个人伸展开身体，以瑟兰迪尔的身高，也可以轻松地完全沉进去。水面上浮着一层白雾，水温很高，烫的皮肤又涨又麻地刺痛，但也很舒服，仿佛连骨髓都暖融融地流动起来。  
      瑟兰迪尔浮出水面，舒了口气，趴在池边看欧洛费尔准备更多的药品。  
      “真的有那么可怕？”要知道他甚至比许多Alpha更强壮。  
      “你知道我有过不止一个正式结合的配偶。”  
      瑟兰迪尔立刻道：“是的，而且他们都死了。”他不打算在这方面照顾欧洛费尔感情，如果存在那种东西的话。  
      欧洛费尔警告地看了他一眼，解掉身上的丝质衬袍，然后是同一套的裤子。  
      瑟兰迪尔在心里呻吟一声，小腹酸麻地绞紧了。他知道自己几乎是另一个版本的欧洛费尔，也见过各种各样的人为自己疯狂，但直观地欣赏自己的美丽总是很困难，而当这相似又不同的美从欧洛费尔身上投射出来，他仅仅是看着，便连腰椎都酥软了。  
      他想抓住那水银般的头发撕扯，在欧洛费尔淡色的嘴唇上狠狠咬出血色来。  
      欧洛费尔走到池边，他看起来更结实一些，但骨骼的比例、肌肉分布都一般无二。瑟兰迪尔趴在池边仰望，那笔直的双腿、狭窄的腰胯以及腿间沉甸甸的性器，就好像放大了些、苍白了些的他自己。  
      “你是否想过，”欧洛费尔下到池水里，倚在池边，看着瑟兰迪尔，“你所爱的，其实是你自己？”  
      “那么，答案就更加确定了。”  
      “这是最后的拒绝机会。”  
      “是你在害怕，我的父亲。”他抓住欧洛费尔撑在池边的手臂——那里的皮肉尚未被池水加热，摸起来一阵冰凉——攀上他的肩膀，手指插进颜色不同于自己的长发里，也许那是他们之间最大的区别了，“你也渴望着我，但你不敢承担罪责，所以你不断征询我的肯定，并要求更加确定的肯定。”  
他渴望从欧洛费尔眼中看到被道破心思的惊惶，但是没有，欧洛费尔甚至轻微地笑了，把瑟兰迪尔肩上沾湿的头发捋到背后，掌心擦过他的耳廓：“说下去。”  
      这是什么该死的反应，瑟兰迪尔感觉耳尖发热，不过他还是决定说下去：“因为别人会认为我是弱势的，会认为我是被逼迫的。您甚至暗示我可以用这样的办法，这样淫荡的办法来使您答应，以便保证我不再纯洁的一无所知。所以您拒绝我，可是您从不让我真正绝望。是您在引诱我，却摆出被动的姿态，这太狡猾了，父亲！”  
      欧洛费尔从水中搂住他，池水的高温使他的皮肤不自觉地变得滚烫，而欧洛费尔的手仍然温凉，他不禁颤了一下。  
      瑟兰迪尔看到了，父亲波澜不兴的眸子颜色在变深，像密林深处巨木遮蔽下的泉眼。那是欲望的颜色，是他所熟悉的，一般来说接下来的节目将是狂暴的索取，Alpha常常以性事中强势的表现为骄傲。但欧洛费尔扶他跨坐在自己腿上，爱抚他的脊背，在肩胛之间流连不去。  
      这正是他所喜爱的冷静自制，但面对的时候，又格外讨厌。  
      “我很高兴，”欧洛费尔垂下眼睛，敛起他的冷漠来微笑，“你终于明白了这一点。”  
      他的鼻尖有一点秀气，瑟兰迪尔直起腰时恰好俯视着这一点，与他自己格外相似。他想他的爱的就是自己，可他既是他自己，也是欧洛费尔。  
      “这就是我的诡计，瑟兰。兵不厌诈，你应当早就发现的。”  
      “对自己的儿子使用这种手段，这就是大将之风吗，欧洛费尔将军？”  
      “因为我的儿子足以被当做势均力敌的对手，”欧洛费尔终于停止了轻柔的爱抚，把他圈紧在怀里，“你是我的骄傲，是我培养出的完美的我，难道我有可能不爱吗？”  
      瑟兰迪尔扶着他的肩膀，直视着靠近了的碧眼故作镇定。心跳剧烈得也许已经在水中激起了涟漪，但他知道自己该保持高傲的姿态，无时无刻，这是他从父亲那里学到的，既是保护，也是诱惑。  
      “别扭的表达方式。我不原谅。”  
      “不要急于决定，”欧洛费尔的鼻尖贴上他的鼻尖，嘴唇近在咫尺，温热的气息囿于方寸之间，“现在我们该试试语言之外的表达方式。”  
瑟兰迪尔张开嘴唇呵气，抱怨道：“明明是您一直在唠叨。”  
      “也许因为我年纪大了，我可是你的老父亲……”  
      他们的嘴唇终于贴合在一起，薄薄的黏膜相触，仿佛没有任何空隙。真是奇妙，这一层柔软的皮肉相挤压，摩擦，就好像能够沟通什么，也许只是因为思维所在的大脑靠的太近而又气息相连吧，即使闭上眼睛，也读取对方的心意。  
他们的羁绊比普通的情侣更深刻，可也更危险。走在诅咒捻成的钢丝上，谁能不胆战心惊？瑟兰迪尔只能选择相信，相信他们比世间众多的愚民更强大，更美丽，更得宠幸。上帝若不祝福这完美的结合，还能祝福谁呢？  
      亲吻变得深入了，吸吮间争夺着空气。瑟兰迪尔屈起手指抓着欧洛费尔的肩膀，他感觉到后穴正被手指强有力地撑开，搅动着灌进热水去。  
“嘶……唔……”他试图言明不满，体内的伤口碰到热水感觉很痛，但欧洛费尔按住了他的后脑，不给他中断这个吻的机会。  
      好在疼痛是很熟悉的东西，这刺激逐渐变了味道，变成一整片滚烫，血管一跳一跳。后穴奋力收缩起来，瑟兰迪尔放弃了抗议，转而开始争取唇舌间的主动，故意在欧洛费尔的手指上挺挺腰。他的敏感点很浅，手指能够容易摸到，欧洛费尔按了几下，让他的腰发颤。  
      “……”最终还是瑟兰迪尔先认输，扭头大口喘息。这不公平，他想，体内的刺激令他难以调整呼吸，于是他伸手下去，握住不知何时已抵在他腿上的硬挺的性器。“您还要磨蹭到什么时候？您知道，准备工作已经有人代为做过了。”  
      “连进行标记也准备好了？”  
      瑟兰迪尔咬牙点点头，父亲谨慎的态度使他预感不妙，然而他不想再推延。高温的水汽已经蒸得他有些头晕，不肯进食和放纵的后果正在兴奋的浪头上显露，他担心再不进入正题，自己会昏迷过去。  
      欧洛费尔注视他的眼睛片刻，叹了口气，拍拍他的脸颊，手掌带起水花。顺从瑟兰迪尔的倔强，即使稍显不理智，就是身为情人与父亲的不同之处吧？“坐上来。”他双手扶住瑟兰迪尔的腰，皮肤已被热水熨烫的嫩滑，掌中细致的肌肉还略带着颤抖。也许别人看不出来，但欧洛费尔知道，一直表现得无所畏惧的瑟兰迪尔是在勉力支持，膝盖分开支撑起身体时不住颤栗着，稳定地沉下身体似乎是件困难的事。  
      “慢慢来。”欧洛费尔的手下滑，托住臀部，掰开紧实的臀瓣，把入口对准自己的性器。  
      如他所料，肠道不久前还被充分使用过，容纳他不是非常困难。但那些细嫩的皱褶主动纠缠上来缠住，被筋络压紧研磨，相比也不会轻松。  
      “嗯……”瑟兰迪尔哼了一声，脱力地软倒下去，欧洛费尔托住他一点一点下降，插进去大半才停下，让他缓过劲来。  
      瑟兰迪尔伏在欧洛费尔肩上小心地扭了下腰，他已经感觉不到多少疼痛了，热水被一起顶了进去，后穴一片滚烫。但他总是习惯不了Alpha的长度，他所爱慕的欧洛费尔在这方面又出类拔萃，他感觉一直被顶到了胃，丝毫不敢弯腰，可又缺少力气直起身体。  
      欧洛费尔磨蹭他的耳朵，把薄薄的耳垂含进嘴里，咬出浅浅的牙印：“这就不行了？”  
      “这不公平……”他才没这么脆弱，但为了让欧洛费尔生气他他可是才经历过几场“大战”，而他尊敬的父亲则奇怪地保持着禁欲……瑟兰迪尔喘息着拉扯眼前的银发，他的耳朵很敏感，而他甚至没有力气躲开这微不足道的袭击。他感觉自己又在下沉了，深深插进体内的东西似乎没有尽头，他甚至尚未坐到底。  
      欧洛费尔开始将他抬起来，瑟兰迪尔试图配合着支撑起自己，然而当黏膜被向外拖曳、摩擦、最后恋恋不舍地缩回，他发觉热烫感业已消退，性欲的快感一经复苏便驱散了他艰难积蓄的力气。  
      “放松，你只要享受就够了，”欧洛费尔揉着他的两瓣屁股，它们因为激素变化比平时更加饱满，若非正在水中，也许会想成熟的水蜜桃一样多汁，“如果你能享受到的话。”  
      瑟兰迪尔挑眉，把呻吟化作粘腻的鼻音：“仅仅这样可不行哦。”他知道标记的关键一步尚未开始，那将难熬的多，但挑衅是一种占据上风的手段。  
      欧洛费尔显然识破了这点小阴谋，他托举的双手一松，瑟兰迪尔立刻惊叫起来，瞬间的坠落感让他觉得自己要被戳穿了。“你还是乖一些好，”他恢复了缓慢、平稳的上下移动，“收起你的小手段，你喜欢的不正是它们对我无用这一点吗？”  
      “……”瑟兰迪尔奋力夹了一下，埋怨道，“您就不能让着我吗。”  
      欧洛费尔吻吻他的嘴角，十指抓紧了扣进臀肉里：“要开始了。”  
      “哦……”瑟兰迪尔奇怪为何父亲如此了解他的身体，了解他喜欢的速度和力道，一下接一下像接力的浪潮般将他抛掷向更高处。  
      瑟兰迪尔仰起头，他觉得很舒服，又不会太刺激，仿佛先前的热烫扩散开温暖了全身。体内也不再有异物耸动的不适，撑开他的肉块好像变成了他的一部分，熔化了黏膜而血肉相连。这才是所谓的“结合”吧？他几乎感觉不到插拔的变化了，只有一波一波涌起的快感，把他像只瓶子一样填满。  
他逐渐找回了力气，支撑起自己按照节奏挺腰，使欧洛费尔得以腾出手来抚慰身体的其他部位，尤其是腰背，他觉得自己被包围了。欧洛费尔更进一步地衔住他的喉结，不轻不重地咬着，一手用力圈住他的腰，一手掐着胸前。  
      情热之中他的身体改变了许多，锻炼良好的肌肉变得柔软了些，愈发弹性优良。欧洛费尔手上使力，反复揉捏乳头所在的一块皮肉，整块掐起来再捏住那一小粒凸起碾压，它轻易地红肿了，变成柔嫩的半透明模样。  
      “我迫不及待地想看它们柔软、隆起的样子，”欧洛费尔仍然扼着他的腰，却低头吻着胸前，瑟兰迪尔不得不向后仰去，“你会变得多汁吗？”  
      “我……”瑟兰迪尔的声音打着颤，乳头被牙齿咬住再舌尖抵着舔弄，触电般的感觉让他没办法掌握好节奏了。  
      “回答我，”欧洛费尔咬住另一侧，吮吸着拉扯，“你会有饱满的汁液，以便被我挤压出来吗？”  
      “会的……啊……我会的……”瑟兰迪尔喘息着闭了闭眼睛，惊讶于自己竟羞于开口。Omega被标记时几乎百分之百会受孕，说实话他并没有准备好迎接一个从自己身体里生长分裂出来的生命，他不明白这究竟意味着什么，这一个与他在战场上杀死过的那些有什么区别呢？  
      然而仅仅是念头本身，仅仅是想到他的肚腹将会因欧洛费尔灌注的精液而膨大，接下来的十个月他都会因此而沉重笨拙，便有新的欲望腾腾涌起。新生是纯洁的吗？但于他只能勾起不洁的欲念。  
      “更多？”  
      “是……是的……”欧洛费尔是从体内加剧的绞缠判断出来的吧？瑟兰迪尔迷乱地摇摇头，不明白自己在拒绝什么。他感到焦渴，不只是后穴，喉咙也迫切地想要吞咽些什么，最好是什么粗大的东西，强硬地挤进喉咙口……“啊啊！”  
      欧洛费尔忽然将他压下，第一次坐到底，阴茎顿时捅到了令他害怕的深度。他从不允许别人插到这个地步，差一点就能侵入子宫了，形成结然后内射的话便能标记他——像在奖杯或者别的什么上刻下自己的名字一样标记他，即使能磨平那些字母，也会留下永不消失的痕迹。  
      “从一开始，你就是我的，”欧洛费尔乘他痛叫的时候把手指伸进他口中，以远超接吻的力道夹住软舌玩弄，“所以什么也没有改变，不必害怕。”  
      瑟兰迪尔讨厌不及吞咽的唾液流出口外的感觉，但口腔里的翻搅缓解了那莫名的焦渴，他尽力把欧洛费尔的手指含进去。体内新受开辟的一段肠道尚不能很好地适应这功用，撕裂的疼痛把他从先前美妙的缱绻中揪出来，重新置身战场。  
      是他自己，想要征服自己。  
      欧洛费尔总是知道他想要什么，无视了他的挣扎，扼住他的腰再次重重按下去，溅起滚烫的水花。  
      总能习惯的，重复开拓后疼痛就变成了愉悦。瑟兰迪尔想要喊叫，明明已经被凶狠地贯穿到前所未有的地步，可为什么还是觉得不满足？但是他无法在肺内聚集足够的空气大喊出声，于是泄愤似的自行坐下去，越来越深，好像直抵到了喉咙口。  
      “受得了吗？”欧洛费尔抽出手指，在这个时候又奇怪的温柔起来，抚摸他几乎已完全打湿的金发。  
      “别问这些……没用的事！”瑟兰迪尔愤怒地咬住他的肩头，“嗯……嗯啊……”他的声音不自觉地拔高，腰杆剧烈摇摆，片刻之后他就不得不松开牙关大口呼吸，喘息声盖过了水声。  
      肠道深处连带腹部和大腿在抽搐，再一点、再一点就可以越过高峰，但总是差一点。早先的荒唐几乎将下体榨干了，现在阴茎红肿着却吐不出什么东西，唯有些前液融在水里。快感无法通过男性的器官纾解，只能将他长久地挟持于峰顶，瑟兰迪尔苦闷地摇晃着金发，它们沾湿之后沉重得可怕。持续的抽插已经难以带来更多欢愉，但他更害怕突然停止的空虚；高高的浪潮令他心生恐惧，可是更不想跌落下去。  
      “父亲……啊哈……啊啊……”瑟兰迪尔目露祈求，水花溅到了眼睛里，他没办法好好睁开眼睛，视野里欧洛费尔的银发上流淌着水一样的模糊光晕。  
      胸膛里沉闷的疼着，瑟兰迪尔不知道是哪里坏掉了，好像胸廓的骨骼在紧缩似的，又像胸腔里灌入了沉重的水银。  
      救救我。  
      他难受得委屈起来，喉咙都哽住了。他已经尽量不去想了，可是某些特殊时刻、在某个特殊的人面前，仍然忍不住感到疑惑：为什么他就要忍受这些呢？  
      “就快了。”欧洛费尔吻吻他的眉心、鼻梁，仔细观察他的反应。瑟兰迪尔厚密的眼睫沾湿了粘成缕，一颗颗细小的水珠挂在上面摇摇欲坠，望向他的冰蓝眸子丢失了往日的高傲，瞳孔无助地颤抖。  
      像垂死时引颈悲鸣的天鹅，越美丽就越令人心痛，越心痛就越移不开眼睛。  
      这不公平，当然不公平，可又有什么办法呢？谁都知道，上帝从不喜欢公平，否则世界就太无聊了。  
      “还差一点儿就要完成，”欧洛费尔抱紧他，牢牢控制在自己怀里，嘴唇贴紧额角说话，几乎是在哄骗了，“你愿意再为我忍耐一会儿吗？”  
      “我……”瑟兰迪尔听到了这些词句，却没办法思考它们的含义，他的眼睛里一片迷蒙，欧洛费尔的怀抱让他觉得稳定可靠，所以他点点头，“愿意……唔……”  
      欧洛费尔不再允许他随自己的心意起伏身体，而是一下子捅到深处，密集地、小幅度地捣弄起来。池水安静了许多了，除了规律的波纹几乎不再溅起水花，好像水面之下什么也没发生似的。  
      但瑟兰迪尔知道不是这样，牙关不知为何锁死在一起，他叫不出声了。一直漫到胸口的热水形成了密闭，填满甬道的阴茎每次退出都留下一小段真空，如果不是在水里一定会发出“啵”的一声。  
      那是打开的声音，拔出瓶塞的声音……他的身体里还有什么要被开启的东西吗？他以为已经被开拓的足够了。  
      天呐，的确有……那么深的地方本不敏感，可现在却产生了异样的刺激，有什么就要发生了，类似高潮的急迫，不同的是它不是结束而是开始。  
      瑟兰迪尔丝毫挣扎不得，被欧洛费尔提前固定住，现在他只能乖乖地等待它发生。  
      接着它终于发生了。  
      “不……不！啊——！”  
      再一次抽出少许后欧洛费尔迅速地顶了进去，一下子插进因为负压而开启的子宫口。然后重复，插得更深。  
      瑟兰迪尔惨叫的声音都被变了调，尾音尖锐地上调后消失。固定他的双臂向铁钳一样挣脱不得，他只能毫无结果的奋力踢蹬，牵拉腰腹部的肌肉和内脏使疼痛进一步加剧。  
      “好痛！不要了不要了！啊啊啊！”  
      “很快就好，”欧洛费尔与他脖颈相交，生意前所未有的的温柔，动作却毫无怜惜之意，愈发开辟地深入了，“再忍一会儿，你答应过我。”  
      “不……”眼泪汹涌地漫出眼眶，比水花更加滚烫，瑟兰迪尔哭喊起来，他的喉咙很快就嘶哑了，“我受不了了……好疼……”  
      欧洛费尔不再说话，是自己带给他痛苦，任何安慰都是谎言。他无心享受那可怕的紧致，唯有尽快结束。  
      真的是最后一步了，终于突入了子宫，根部膨大形成结，将瑟兰迪尔死死地锁在一个雄性的性器上。  
      自此，终其一生，只要他还活着，只要他不离开这具躯体，就逃脱不了标记。  
      瑟兰迪尔已经没有力气哭叫或挣扎了，他彻底瘫软下来，入口处被结撕裂般地扩张开，也仅仅令他抽泣了几下，便把额头搁在欧洛费尔肩上，放任泪水溢出了。他的身体虚脱般颤抖着，不时抽搐一下，发出一点破碎的哭泣。  
      然后是被灌注的感觉，初时并不明显，但很快下腹胀痛起来。“不……”他绝望地低声念着这个字眼，不明白它的意思，只是发自本能。  
      在瑟兰迪尔以为这副被开拓到底的身体要从内部破碎——而他甚至不觉得害怕或意外——时，一切终于结束了，他来不及感受心底里涌起的奇异变化，就急切地滑进了黑暗。

 

      瑟兰迪尔醒来时窗外的天空是一片均匀的灰蒙蒙，像他昨天回家时一样。  
      昨天回家……之后发生了什么？  
      他花了一段时间才找回记忆，顺带确定了现在的时间：第二天早晨，也许还早，也许是天气阴沉。  
      一瞬间碾过全身的剧痛帮他确定了那些疯狂的事是否发生过，他以此为代价，换取斩断自己的退路。  
      欧洛费尔推门进来，端着摆有茶、牛奶和糖的托盘，第一句话丝毫没有温柔的意思：“后悔冲动了吗？”  
      “您就用这样的质疑做早安吗？”瑟兰迪尔往被子里缩了缩，不打算起身，“现在我后悔了，父亲，您可不是一个温柔的好情人。”  
      欧洛费尔把托盘放到柜子上，坐在床头，伸手梳理他蹭乱了的金发：“你可以叫我的名字。”  
      “不，我喜欢称您为‘父亲’”瑟兰迪尔蹭到他身边，欧洛费尔身上仍披着松散的睡袍，却散发出他固有的霜雪气息，仿佛他在这个节日里一大早刚从室外回来一样，“即使是罪恶也罢，您别想否认。”  
      欧洛费尔微笑起来，似乎有些松木的清香一同扩散开来：“不是罪恶，罪恶并不存在于这世间。我们所能做到的，便是上帝想要我们做的。”  
      “唔，听起来很有道理，”瑟兰迪尔伸手从睡袍下摆摸上去，寻觅侧腰肌与腹肌的线条，很容易就找到了，只是欧洛费尔觉得有点痒，“如果全能的上帝不想我们这样做，他完全可以在发生之前阻止而不是以惩罚相威慑，听说他老人家可是今在夕在无所不在。”  
      “感觉怎么样？”  
      “疼，很疼，还很累。”瑟兰迪尔眨眨眼，“情热期结束了，以前我是您生命的延续，现在我要为您延续生命了。”  
      “呵呵呵，好孩子……”欧洛费尔俯身吻他，银灰色长发拂过脸颊像水一样凉，“还记得我们的赌约吗？”  
      瑟兰迪尔脸色一僵，不过很快恢复过来，懒洋洋地扭动了一下：“你想怎样？”  
      “我要你把这个戴上，”他拿出一顶带白色绒球和绒边的毛茸茸的红色尖顶圣诞帽，扣在瑟兰迪尔头上，由于后者正陷在枕头里，严格地说它被扣在了瑟兰迪尔额头上，“Frohe Weihnachten，这是昨天欠你的。”  
      “……”  
      “下雪了。”  
      瑟兰迪尔偏头仔细看向窗外，如席的雪花正飘飘扬扬洒落人间。


End file.
